worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jidian City
(ch-669) He was planning to build a mid-sized city on the limited and narrow land. It would be used for trading and would act as the supply center for the Mediterranean Squadron. The name of this territory would be Jidian City. Jidian meant center and base. Ouyang Shuo chose such a name because he hoped to build Jidian City into the base and root of their long-distance trading in the Atlantic and the Mediterranean Oceans. Shanhai City and Atlantis officially formed a strategic alliance and signed an alliance contract. As for the core terms of the contract, it was the four matters that Ouyang Shuo had raised. First, peaceful coexistence. The alliance did not aim to create conflict in the Mediterranean Ocean. On the contrary, they would work toward ensuring peace and stability in the region. Hence, the two sides were willing to work with any third party willing to protect the peace in the Mediterranean Ocean and were eager to develop long-distance trading. Secondly, protecting allies. If any side was attacked militarily, the other side must provide resource and troops unconditionally. Note: This was limited to Jidian City and the Mediterranean Squadron. Thirdly, open trade. Both sides would freely open their ports to one another. They would allow merchant ships to travel freely, encouraging native merchants to trade with one another and to promote technical and technological exchange. Fourthly, Atlantis Island would allow Shanhai City to build ports and house troops there when needed. These four terms showed Ouyang Shuo’s ambitions in the Mediterranean. Obviously, his end goal was not just to have one strong ally in Atlantis but to develop a circle of allies to proactively develop a friendship circle. The core four terms were basically suitable for countries or even territories. …… After signing the contract, Ouyang Shuo had no intentions of acting low profile and just announced a press conference in front of the Mediterranean players in Atlantis. He not only announced the success of the alliance, but he also announced the exact terms. Within a day or two, this news would be spread by the word of mouth to the rest of the Mediterranean. …… In the afternoon, Ouyang Shuo set off to return to Jidan City. As the return gift for the thousand Spanish cannons, Kalia also imparted Jidan City with a rich reward. This included two combat puppets, four construction puppets, two mimicry flying devices and 10 shark type mimicry warships. Without mentioning the other things, just the two humongous war puppets were worth the thousand cannons. These combat puppets were strategic level weapons; Atlantis City used 200 mimicry flying devices to air freight these two puppets to Jidian City. If it was not for the transport difficulty, Ouyang Shuo would have rather just brought them back to Shanhai City. Even if they were not used, these 100-meter tall giants would not look half bad before the front gate. As for the construction puppets, Ouyang Shuo needed them greatly. Jidian City had basically no resources and without a single NPC smith or artisan, the city could not even be constructed. Ouyang Shuo had worried about this matter, who knew that Kalia would easily solve his problem. As expected from the Queen of Atlantis, such magnanimity. Ouyang Shuo was thinking about compensating them when he had the chance. The title from Phillip the Second allowed Jidian City to be like Friendship City; they could open a relay. At the same time, the meeting hall gave birth to a stone steele, which Ouyang Shuo used a black iron village creation token merged with a merger token to activate; this allowed him to increase the population count of the city at a quicker rate.